


Distraction

by korraflora



Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week 2020, Korrasami is Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korraflora/pseuds/korraflora
Summary: Four Times Korra Was Distracted by Asami and One Time She Wasn’tHappy Korrasami Week 2020! This is the first day’s prompt “distraction” c:
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Distraction

I.  
“Oh, so then Ikki says-” Korra stops talking mid sentence, almost walking into Asami, “Did you change your eyeshadow? Is it darker?” Korra pauses for breath, giving Asami an incredulous look and continues, “When did that happen?” 

“Uh, yeah. Today actually.” Asami blushes and continues, “Thanks for noticing! Now, what did Ikki say?” 

Asami smiles fondly at Korra as they resume walking. They reach for each other’s hand as Korra lightly blushes. Korra composes herself and continues her rant, getting more and more into the story while waving her arms around.

II.  
President Raiko is pacing back and forth in his office and everytime he turns, his face becomes a shade redder.

“Now you can’t just make a new Spirit Portal in the middle of my city. It’ll block even more traffic and cause damage to the infrastructure of Republic City! Think of the costs! The-”

Korra cuts him off, eyes blazing. “The costs? I almost lost my life. I think I know the costs.”

Raiko stops in his tracks and says nervously, “Oh, well. Yes. Of course.”

As soon as he starts to pace again, ranting more about the infrastructure, Asami starts to make faces at Korra behind his back. Korra has to hide her giggles underneath a cough when Raiko looks at her quizzically. 

III.  
“Now really put your back into it. C’mon Korra. Your back!” Tenzin tells Korra.

“Tenzin, I’m trying to meditate.” Korra says while adjusting her sitting position.

“And your posture is horrible.” He clucks at her shaking his head.

“Thanks.“ Korra says, one eye opening to glare at him. 

Tenzin holds up his hands in mock surrender. Korra closes her eyes, letting the sounds of the harbor fill her head. The waves crashing gently against the shore, the seagulls cawing above them. All is peaceful and she’s just about to go into the Spirit Realm when suddenly, a soft breeze blows a sweet perfume their way.  
Asami. Korra thinks and her eyes fly open, Spirit Realm forgotten.

IV.  
Korra throws a right hook and Asami ducks. Korra bends her right foot and swings her left leg out, hoping to catch Asami off guard. Asami jumps back and tries to land a punch. Korra’s eyes follow her movement and lands on Asami’s bicep. She stops, dead in her tracks. 

“Wha?” Asami starts, hand still in mid-air, almost toppling over. 

“Oh, uh. Sorry?” Korra sheepishly says.

“Why’d you stop?” Asami asks, a confused expression flitters across her face. 

“Your uhm, biceps?” Korra vaguely gestures embarrassed.

Asami full on laughs, all pretense of sparring forgotten. “My biceps?”

Korra ducks her head and nods, pulling Asami in for a hug, “Let’s never talk of this again.”

V.  
Asami runs her fingers through Korra’s hair as they lay on the couch together. The repetitive motion is almost making Korra’s eyes close. The light filters through the windows, setting everything in a warm orange glow, making the pages of the book Asami is reading a shade lighter than they originally are.

Asami goes to turn a page in her book but stops midway, trying to untangle a knot in Korra’s hair. Korra yelps, the water she was bending now seeping into the couch. 

“Oh, sorry babe.” Asami says, “I’m used to your shorter hair!”

“It’s okay, I think I’m going to cut it again.” Korra says, massaging her scalp giving Asami a crooked grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter by the same name korraflora or just come talk to me!


End file.
